I'm Sorry I'm In Love
by kuudereloid
Summary: [CHAPTER 2 REVISED, CHAPTER 3 UPDATE!] "Ketiga sahabat yang berjanji akan bersahabat selamanya tidak lebih? Hah! Bullshit" / Rated M for Lemon (not much), strong language, and other contents that unsuitable for underage / Luka Megurine Harem
1. Chapter 1

Yo minna-san! Kembali lagi saya kuudereloid, kali ini dengan fanfiction baru yang pastinya lemon. Fic ini saya buat awalnya sebagai pemenuhan request dari **Mell Hinaga Kuran** yang menginginkan Luka menjadi harem dengan sedikit bumbu saran dari seorang review anonymus bernama Kirei Yavin yang pernah menyarankan saya untuk membuat fic bergendre persahabatan (yang pastinya lemon). Tapi entah kenapa saya punya hasrat buat jadiin ini fic serius. Mau tau gimana ceritanya~? Silahkan baca lebih lanjut, enjoy!

* * *

 ** _I'M SORRY BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_**

 ** _A Vocaloid Fanfiction by kuudereloid_**

 _"_ _I'm doing this not only to protect you from them, but I also protect you from Gakupo"_

 _"_ _I won't leave you Luka, I won't let you go. Not… until Kaito go"_

 ** _"_** ** _It's because I'm in love with you…"_**

 **WARNING!**

Rated M for Lemon and other contents that unsuitable for children. Underage or Still Pure please get out. Maybe OOC. Some Typos. Multi Language. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari

 **DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha I don't own anything except the story itself

RnR. NO FLAME. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, **_GET OUT_**

* * *

 **02:30 AM**

 _Cling cling!_

Bel pintu berbunyi, menandakan ada yang membukanya. Dan benar saja, tampak seorang gadis yang memasuki _host club bar_ itu. Gadis itu cantik, namun sayangnya tampak berantakan. Rambut pinknya yang terurai sepinggang pun tampak acak-acakan. Tali lengan dress hitamnya itu tersampir disamping pundak dengan berantakan. Maskara dan seluruh make upnya luntur, membuatnya tampak tak secantik biasanya.

"Youkoso, ojou-sama—huh? Doushite?" Leon, salah satu host – sang ketua, dan yang terbaik—disana pun langsung menyambut gadis itu, membuat gadis pengunjung bar yang lainnya menjadi iri luar biasa.

Siapakah gadis ini sampai dilayani langsung oleh sang ketua?

"Kumohon tenangkan dirimu dan duduk dahulu, milady" kata Leon dengan ramah dan menuntun gadis itu ke sebuah ruangan VIP yang berada di bar itu dan sang gadis hanya mengikutinya dengan pasrah

Sampai disana, tadinya mereka hanya berdua dengan Leon merengkuh gadis itu. Namun akhirnya ada dua orang host lagi yang masuk, membawakan sampanye dan berbagai macam makanan manis.

Salah satu dari mereka yang membawa sampanye berambut kecokelatan. Ia memakai kemeja tanpa lengan berwarna merah, yang sengaja tidak dikancingkan sampai atas, mungkin sekitar tiga atau empat kancing yang membuat dada bidangnya itu terekspos. Kedua tangannya menggunakan sarung tangan hitam fingerless dan ia menggunakan celana panjang berwarna senada dengan kemejanya.

Berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang membawa kue. Ia berambut teal, menggunakan kemeja putih berlengan panjang, rapi dengan dasi yang memiliki warna sama dengan rambutnya, serta dengan sebuah rompi hitam tak berlengan dan celana panjang berwarna hitam. Ia tampak seperti butler. Tangan kirinya membawa sebuah serbet panjang berwarna putih.

Leon yang masih merangkul gadis berambut pink itu mengambil sebotol sampanye dan menuangkannya ke dalam beberapa gelas untuk mereka. Ia mengambil salah satu untuk gadis itu, yang lain untuk dirinya sendiri, dan ia juga meminta dua host yang lain untuk mengambil gelas itu untuk mereka

"Nee nee jangan bersedih begitu onee-chan~" host berambut teal itu berkata dengan ceria sambil mendekati sang gadis kemudian duduk di sebelahnya

"Kan kau sudah punya kami disini" host lain yang tampak menggoda itu duduk disamping Leon namun wajahnya ia arahkan pula mendekat pada sang gadis

Leon merangkul gadis itu makin erat dan menyenggol gelas yang dipegang sang gadis dengan gelasnya, "Lebih baik bersulang" katanya dengan lembut

Gadis berambut pink yang terlihat begitu sedih itu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan Leon. Mereka berempat akhirnya bersulang.

Cukup lama bagi mereka berempat untuk bersenang-senang. Beberapa gelas sampanye pun sudah terteguk habis, gadis pink itu juga sudah disuguhi berbagai macam kue dan makanan lain. Ia sudah menjadi lebih baik

Dan inilah saat baginya untuk bercerita

"Etto…" katanya "Tadi… sebelum aku kemari, aku dan orangtuaku berencana menghadiri sebuah pesta…"

Ketika gadis itu memulai ceritanya, Leon member kode untuk dua host lainnya untuk duduk mendekat pada gadis berambut pink itu sementara dirinya sendiri berpindah tempat ke hadapan gadis itu (seolah) mendengarkannya dengan serius

"Namun dalam perjalanan, tiba-tiba papa ditelepon dan diberitau bahwa perusahaannya dirampok habis-habisan…" suaranya mulai lirih "…aku belum terlalu paham dengan situasi dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara tembakan… peluru menembus kaca mobil dan papa—"

Ketika gadis berambut pink itu hampir menangis, Leon malah berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan. Mata sang gadis yang sudah berkaca-kaca itu hanya mengikuti kepergian Leon dari ruangan dengan hampa

"L-Leon-san-?"

Tapi dengan cepat ia dirangkul oleh host penggoda berambut cokelat itu, "Jadi… ayahmu, Megurine Kaoru, sang pemilik perusahaan perhiasan terbesar di Tokyo itu sudah…"

Gadis berambut pink itu hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunduk dan menitikkan air mata

"Kemudian… entah kenapa sang supir membelokkan mobil dengan tajam…" lanjut sang gadis ditengah tangisan "Aku panic… dan aku berusaha keluar… aku berhasil… tapi mama—"

Ia akhirnya tenggelam dalam tangisan. Tangannya yang dingin digenggam oleh host berambut teal itu, air matanya pun dihapus olehnya

"Tenanglah onee-chan…" katanya lembut dan bersimpati… atau setidaknya terdengar begitu

Sang gadis mengangguk dan memaksakan sebuah senyum, "Iya aku tau…" katanya pelan "Aku beruntung masih punya kalian… dan Leon-san juga. Terimakasih sudah menemaniku selama ini ya… Meito-san… Mikuo-san!"

Mereka berdua hanya tertawa kecil menanggapi perkataan sang gadis. Kedua host itu makin mendekat padanya. Mikuo mulai menciumi pipi mungil sang gadis, dan bahkan Meito mulai mengendusi leher gadis itu. Sang gadis merasa sedikit geli atas perlakuan mereka, apalagi ini kali pertama ia diperlakukan seperti ini setelah hampir setiap malam ia mengunjungi host club ini. Meskipun begitu, sang gadis membiarkan kedua "sahabatnya" melakukan hal itu, mungkin ini untuk menenangkannya.

Namun tiba-tiba Leon masuk dan mengunci pintu

"Meito, Mikuo, hentikan" katanya datar namun tegas kemudian mendekati gadis berambut pink itu. Ia berlutut dan mengambil tangan gadis itu, yang membuat kedua host lainnya otomatis mundur

"Memangnya aku izinkan kalian untuk menikmatinya saat ini juga?" katanya lagi, dengan tatapan kosong pada tangan sang gadis sebelum ia mengecup lembut tangan sang gadis

"'M-menikmati'? Apa maksud Leon-san?"

"Ya tapi kan dia sudah pasti melanggar aturan" kata Meito dengan tidak sabar sambil meneguk sampanye lagi, kali ini langsung dari botolnya "Aku tak bisa menunggu lagi!"

Mikuo mengangguk mengiyakan "Atau kau mau menjadi yang pertama yang mencicipinya, Leon?"

"K-kalian ini bicara apa?" sang gadis tampak mulai ketakutan, ia menarik tangannya dari genggaman Leon

"Maafkan aku, milady" katanya sopan, ia berdiri dan membungkuk sopan seperti host ber-style butler pada umumnya "Tapi kau harus melihat ini dahulu…"

Leon menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil pada sang gadis. Mata gadis itu berkedip-kedip canggung seraya tangannya menerima kertas itu. Sekelebat kemudian matanya membelalak dan kertas kecil yang ternyata adalah tagihan host club malam ini terjatuh dari tangannya

"Ini…" katanya pelan "Kan kalian tau bahwa papa dan mama baru saja… aku… tidak punya uang sama sekali…"

Leon tiba-tiba terkekeh, ia mengambil langkah mendekat pada gadis itu. Tangan kanannya ia letakkan di tembok seperti memojokkan sang gadis, sementara tangan kirinya mengangkat dagunya

"Well well, you know the consequences for those who can't pay right, milady?" ujarnya begitu pelan, nyaris tanpa suara, gadis itu meneguk ludah

Mikuo yang berada disamping kiri sang gadis mengambil tangan sang gadis dan menelusurinya dengan tangan yang lain dengan menggoda, "We need money too, onee-chan~"

Sementara Meito yang berada disamping kanan gadis itu mengelus leher sang gadis dengan tatapan lapar, "If you can't pay us with money, at least pay us with pleasure, honey…"

Gadis itu menelan ludah, memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan berusaha menjerit sekeras-kerasnya

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Sementara itu di sisi lain club,

Seorang pemuda baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti. Pemuda culun, kutu buku berkacamata itu kini sudah bertransformasi menjadi seorang bartender host club. Bajunya hitam berkerah tanpa lengan menjutai panjang ke bawah, menampilkan sedikit bagian dari dada bidangnya yang membuat para gadis tergoda untuk mengintip lebih. Celana bahan hitamnya membuat ia terkesan sebagai pekerja yang santai. Handband hitam menghiasi pergelangan tangannya dan rambut biru pendek yang sengaja dibuat acak-acakan menambah kesan nakal nan menggoda baginya.

Ia baru saja keluar dari kamar ganti dan nyaris menabrak temannya yang berlari menuju tempat yang sama. Ia tampak buru-buru dan lelah, terlihat dari keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya

"Kau telat lagi, Gakupo" ujar pemuda berambut biru itu

Pemuda bersurai ungu panjang itu hanya datang memakai kaus oblong berwarna abu-abu yang sudah dibasahi keringat dan celana pendek santai berwarna coklat. Ia terengah-engah dan bertumpu pada knop pintu kamar ganti untuk beristirahat sejenak

"Kaito, apakah ia sudah datang?" tanyanya beberapa detik kemudian, dengan ekspresi tak terbaca yang ia tujukan di depan sahabatnya

"Entah" yang ditatap hanya angkat bahu "Aku baru saja selesai dan kenapa kau terdengar… begitu panic?"

"Megurine Kaoru kecelakaan dan meninggal" katanya singkat "Aku khawatir ia—"

"Apa?" iris biru pemuda itu langsung membelalak

Dan pada saat itu juga mereka berdua mendengar teriakan

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Sepasang sahabat itu bertatapan sejenak, seperti memiliki pemikiran yang sama. Kemudian mereka berlari mengikuti asal suara.

Mereka berdua kemudian dihadapkan pada sebuah ruangan VIP. Pintunya yang memiliki sebuah jendela kecil membuat mereka bisa mengintip ke dalam. Mereka melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang tak berdaya digerayangi oleh tiga host terfavorit itu

"Luka!" seru Kaito panic sambil berusaha memutar knop pintu "Shit! Dikunci!"

Gakupo berusaha setenang mungkin mencari jalan lain, "Kaito! Lewat jendela sebelah sini!" serunya di sudut lain ruangan sambil berusaha membuka jendelanya

Kaito dengan amarah yang secara tiba-tiba naik ke ubun-ubun langsung menyusul Gakupo dan meninju kaca jendela dengan tangan kosong sehingga pecah berkeping-keping. Sebutlah kutu buku ini ceroboh karena sebenarnya ia begitu lemah dan tindakannya barusan membuat tangannya bengkak dan berdarah akibat terkena benturan dan pecahan kaca.

Kemudian mereka masuk dengan langkah berdebum ke dalam. Gakupo yang jauh lebih kuat langsung menarik ketiga host itu menjauh dari gadis itu.

Mereka berdua akan melakukan apapun demi gadis itu.

"Ergh—kau! Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek?!" Leon yang tidak terima kenikmatannya direbut begitu saja hendak meninju Gakupo

Tetapi Gakupo dengan tenang menggenggam tinjuan Leon dan mencengkeramnya "Kau yang brengsek. Jangan perkosa pelanggan"

"Tapi itu sudah konsekuensinya yang tak bisa membayar!" Meito di belakangnya hendak meninju Gakupo, tapi secepat itu Gakupo menghindar dan malah membuat Meito nyaris menghajar Leon yang ada di belakang Gakupo dan mereka malah bertubrukan

Sementara itu Kaito yang sedang menggandeng tangan sang gadis berambut pink keluar dari ruanagn hendak dikejar oleh Mikuo. Tetapi dengan mudah Gakupo menarik kerah Mikuo dari belakang dan menariknya serta menjatuhkannya sehingga sekarang ia bertindihan dengan dua host yang lain

"Kau tak punya otak!" cerca Leon emosi "Ruangan VIP hancur kau mau bayar apa hah?!"

Gakupo dengan tenang merogoh kantongnya, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang dan diletakkannya di sofa ruangan. Berikut ia merogoh tas kecilnya dan mengeluarkan uang apapun yang ada di dalam dan diletakkannya bersama uang sebelumnya di sofa

Tindakannya itu ditertawai oleh tiga host favorit itu

"Sok jagoan sekali" kata Meito

"Aku yakin bahkan tabungan hidupmu tak cukup untuk membayar hutang gadis itu dan ganti rugi kerusakan" sambung Mikuo

"Maaf" kata Gakupo tanpa ekspresi "Aku akan bayar lagi setelah uangku cukup"

"Dan darimana kau akan dapat uangmu itu, hah?" tanya Leon "Kau dan Kaito kupecat!"

Tapi Gakupo malah menyunggingkan senyum dan berkata, "Terimakasih. Baru saja kami mau mundur karena kalian bisa-bisanya memperkosa pelanggan… apalagi pelanggan itu adalah Luka"

Ia mulai mengambil langkah

"Munafik!" cerca Leon lagi "Kau berkata seakan kau tak mau menikmatinya saja!"

Gakupo berhenti sejenak dan menatap mereka sekilas

"Aku akan lebih senang menikmatinya dengan cara lain"

Akhirnya Gakupo benar-benar pergi, menyusul sahabatnya diluar yang sedang menenangkan gadis itu yang sedang menangis

"Kaito-kun… Gakupo-kun… a-arigato…" katanya pelan ditengah isakan tangis "Kalau saja kalian tidak datang… aku pasti… pasti—"

"Sudah… sudah…" kata Kaito pelan sambil mengelus bahu gadis itu, menenangkannya

"Kalau saja… sejak dulu aku mendengarkan kalian…" gadis itu masih sesenggukan

Kini Gakupo ikut menenangkan gadis itu, "Jangan dipikirkan" katanya datar "Yang penting saat ini kau baik-baik saja dan sudah bersama kami"

= TO BE CONTINUED =


	2. Chapter 2

Yo minna! Kembali lagi bersama saya kuudereloid dan fanfic friendshipnya yang berjudul "I'm Sorry But I'm In Love With You"

Untuk chapter ini, saya punya alasan tersendiri untuk _meng-italic semua tulisannya,_ dan menjadikannya undetailed, serta full conversation. Perkataan siapa punya siapa silahkan ditebak para pembaca!

* * *

 ** _I'M SORRY BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_**

 ** _A Vocaloid Fanfiction by kuudereloid_**

 _"_ _I'm doing this not only to protect you from them, but I also protect you from Gakupo"_

 _"_ _I won't leave you Luka, I won't let you go. Not… until Kaito go"_

 ** _"_** ** _It's because I'm in love with you…"_**

 **WARNING!**

Rated M for Lemon and other contents that unsuitable for children. Underage or Still Pure please get out. Maybe OOC. Some Typos. Multi Language. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari

 **DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha I don't own anything except the story itself

RnR. NO FLAME. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, **_GET OUT_**

* * *

 ** _GAKUPO KAMUI_**

 _"_ _Mama mana? Kembaliin aku ke mama!"_

 _"_ _Shh tenanglah Kamui-san—"_

 _"_ _Mamaku mana?!"_

 _"_ _Ia sudah meninggalkanmu! Ia sudah pergi… selamanya!"_

 _"_ _Bohong! Masa mama mati? Kemarin aja masih—"_

 _"_ _Mamamu emang tidak mati. Ia memutuskan untuk memulai hidup baru dan menikah lagi"_

 _"_ _Apa…?"_

 _"_ _Dan ia tak mau kau ada disana"_

 _"_ _Itu… itu tidak mungkin—"_

 _"_ _Kau tenang saja ok? Kita juga keluarga kok disini"_

 _# # #_

 _"_ _Ahahaha apa- apaan itu rambut panjang? Ungu lagi!"_

 _"_ _Oi kamu itu cewek atau cowok sih?"_

 _"_ _Wah banci jangan-jangan!"_

 _"_ _Hiiy jangan dekat-dekat sama banci hiyy~"_

 _"_ _Kalian sembarangan!"_

 _Buk!_

 _"_ _Heh! Apa yang terjadi disini?!"_

 _"_ _Kamui nonjok aku, bu…"_

 _"_ _Kamui-san! Masuk!"_

 _"_ _Tapi—"_

 _"_ _Tidak ada tapi! Berani sekali kau memukul temanmu! Masuk sekarang juga! Kau dihukum!"_

 _# # #_

 _"_ _Potong saja rambutku!"_

 _"_ _Jangan! Kau masih bagian dari keluarga ayahmu, keluarga ningrat!"_

 _"_ _Tapi kau bilang keluargaku sekarang disini! Jadi lebih baik aku ikut peraturan sini aja. Potong rambutku!"_

 _"_ _Tidak! Mendiang ayahmu berpesan—"_

 _"_ _Papa gak ada! Papa gak liat!"_

 _Plak!_

 _"_ _Dasar bocah tidak tau diri! Aku sudah perlakukan kau dengan special hanya karena perintah mendiang ayahmu"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Kau bisa tidak menurut sedikit?!"_

 _# # #_

 _"_ _Halo… hehe… Tuan Kamui?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Kenapa kau sendirian saja? Tidak bermain dengan anak-anak yang lain?"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Kamui-kun?"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Tolong… keluarkan aku dari sini…"_

* * *

 ** _KAITO SHION_**

 _"_ _Kaito! Sekarang kau punya teman baru!" ujar ibu Kaito sambil mengusap kepala anaknya_

 _Kali ini bersama ibunya, berdirilah seorang bocah yang sebaya dengan Kaito dan bersurai ungu panjang. Ia sekilas terlihat seperti seorang perempuan, namun garis rahang yang keras itu tidak berkata demikian. Ekspresinya datar, nyaris seperti orang yang tak punya hati, dingin sekali._

 _"_ _Namanya Gakupo" ujar ibunya lagi"Dia dari panti asuhan"_

 _Kaito yang mendengar itu mengerucutkan bibir dan melipat tangan di depan dada, "Kita sudah miskin ibu" ujarnya "Kenapa ibu sok dermawan dengan mengadopsi anak panti asuhan?"_

 _"_ _Ssh jangan berkata begitu Kaito" tegur sang ibu "Kita ini kaya kok. Kaya iman dan hatinya—"_

 _"_ _Cih…" cibir Kaito "Apa yang kaya dari seorang pembantu?"_

 _Kaito berbalik lalu meninggalkan sang ibu dengan bocah itu_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Nee, Gakupo… Kamui-kun, jangan diambil hati perkataan dari Kaito ya" ujar sang ibu dengan hangat "Dia hanya tidak bisa beradaptasi dengan orang baru"_

 _Ia hanya mengangguk_

 _# # #_

 _"_ _Ibu akan ke rumah Megurine. Kalian menyusul saja ya sepulang sekolah"_

 _"_ _Ya bu~!" ujar Kaito sambil tersenyum_

 _"_ _Ya, bu" sahut Gakupo dengan anggukan_

 _Sang ibu memberikan senyum cerah sebelum akhirnya menutup pintu. Meninggalkan dua orang berambut biru dan ungu itu di dalam keheningan_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Jadi… kita berangkat sekolah?" tanya Gakupo sambil membuka topic_

 _Kaito hanya mengangguk sambil meraih tas sekolahnya dan berjalan lebih dulu. Gakupo tak bisa berbuat apapun selain mengikuti Kaito, mengingat ini adalah hari pertamanya bersekolah di sini._

 _Gakupo awalnya mengira Kaito adalah orang yang percaya diri dan terkenal di sekolah dilihat dari gayanya berjalan dan memandang orang. Namun ternyata ia salah besar._

 _"_ _Belajar mulu lo!"_

 _"_ _Biar disayang-sayang guru ya? Cih!"_

 _Buku Kaito dibuang. Kaito perlahan membungkuk dan mengambil bukunya, tapi ia malah berakhir ditendang hingga tersungkur di tanah._

 _"_ _Ngasih contekan aja gak mau"_

 _"_ _Pelit lo!"_

 _"_ _K-kalo masih kecil aja sudah menyontek…" Kaito berusaha mengelak "Gimana kalau sudah jadi orang sukses…?"_

 _Ia malah ditertawakan_

 _"_ _Yeh, sok banget lo!"_

 _"_ _Emangnya kalo udah jadi pengusaha bakal dikasih ulangan?"_

 _Ternyata Kaito adalah seorang kutu buku sekaligus anak pintar yang terbully di sekolah_

 _"_ _Balikin buku gue! Gue mau belajar habis ini kan ulangan—"_

 _"_ _Lo kasih gue contekan, atau gue tarik kancut lo di tiang bendera?"_

 _Kaito menelan ludah ketakutan, seluruh darah dari tubuhnya seperti dihisap keluar. Ia pucat pasi_

 _Namun Gakupo datang,_

 _"_ _Tinggalkan dia sendiri" katanya datar_

 _"_ _Wah anak baru sok jagoan nih"_

 _"_ _Naksir Kaito?"_

 _"_ _Eh dia cowok lho…"_

 _"_ _Homo kali"_

 _"_ _Gakupo…" Kaito sedikit merasa bersalah juga karena sekarang jadi Gakupo yang dibully, tapi cowok rambut ungu itu sudah kebal dengan ejekan semacam itu_

 _"_ _Kalian jangan banyak bicara saja" kata Gakupo, masih dengan datar_

 _"_ _Oh terus maunya main fisik?"_

 _Sebuah tinju diarahkan pada Gakupo, Gakupo dengan santai menahannya dan meninju balik_

 _"_ _Boleh saja" ia tersenyum kecil "Asal kalian meninggalkan dia sendirian"_

 _"_ _Kenapa harus?"_

 _"_ _Karena dia orang bercita-cita tinggi dan butuh banyak belajar. Tidak seperti kalian" jawab Gakupo tenang dengan senyumnya "Makanya jangan ganggu dia"_

 _"_ _Jadi lo bilang kalau kita bercita-cita rendah huh?"_

 _"_ _Lo sendiri yang bilang" Gakupo sepertinya sengaja membuat suasana panas_

 _"_ _Dasar anak sial-!"_

 _Kriiiing~!_

 _# # #_

 _"_ _Hei Gakupo…"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Makasih ya buat yang tadi…"_

 _"_ _Sama-sama"_

 _"_ _Kalo lo gak ada… gue gak bisa bayangin kancut gue gantiin bendera di tiang"_

 _"_ _Heh, hahaha…"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Gakupo"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Apa yang bisa gue lakuin buat lo?"_

 _"…_ _apa?"_

 _"_ _Eh! Bukan berarti gue mau berbuat baik ke elo atau apaan ya!"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Gue cuma mau bales budi"_

 _"…_ _gak usah dipikirin"_

 _"_ _Gak bisa gitulah! Gue—"_

 _"_ _Gue cuma mau lo nerima gue sebagai saudara"_

 _"_ _Eh?"_

 _"_ _Kita ini sekarang saudara kan?"_

 _"…_ _t-tentu! Nee Gakupo, bagaimana kalau sekarang gue panggil lo Gack? Hm? Biar keren gitu! Gack! Ehehe…"_

* * *

 ** _LUKA MEGURINE_**

 _"_ _Konnichiwa~!"_

 _"_ _Ah! Kaito-kun! Gakupo-kun! Akhirnya kalian datang!" sambut gadis berambut pink itu dengan ceria_

 _"_ _Hai Luka!" sapa Kaito dengan semangat, sementara Gakupo sudah berjalan mendahului Kaito dan Luka menuju dapur_

 _"_ _Ibu mana?"tanya Kaito_

 _"_ _Tante Shion di dapur—"_

 _Prang!_

 _"_ _Hati-hati, bu"_

 _"_ _H-ha'i. Arigato Gakupo-kun"_

 _"_ _Eh? Apa itu— ibu tidak apa-apa?" Kaito mengambil langkah kilat menuju dapur dan dilihatnya Gakupo sedang memapah Ms. Shion yang terpleset jatuh hampir mengenai mangkuk beling yang sudah pecah berkeping-keping_

 _Kaito menarik tangan ibunya sehingga kini berada dalam dekapannya_

 _"_ _Aku tidak apa-apa saying. Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan ibu" kata Ms. Shion_

 _"_ _Ms. Shion, harusnya kau berhati-hati—ah! Ini sapunya Gakupo!" ujar Luka sambil memberikan sebuah sapu untuk Gakupo yang hendak membersihkan pecahan mangkuk itu_

 _"_ _Tentu saja! Tadi hanya— Gakupo-kun! Itu tugasku untuk membersihkan semuanya" Ms. Shion mengulurkan tangan, berusaha merebut sapu itu tetapi Gakupo menolak untuk memberikan sambil menggeleng dan tersenyum_

 _"_ _Bu, tenanglah. Ibu butuh istirahat" Kaito menarik ibunya lagi "Kau sudah bekerja keras bu, sekarang giliran kami. Oke?"_

 _# # #_

 _"_ _Kaito-kun… Gakupo-kun…"_

 _"_ _?"_

 _"_ _Hm?"_

 _"_ _Um… terkadang… a-aku berpikir bahwa aku… tak bisa hidup tanpa… k-kalian"_

 _"_ _..."_

 _"_ _Haa~ maksudmu apa Luka?"_

 _"_ _Ya… kau tau… orangtuaku selalu pulang terlambat… dan semua guru_ homeschooling- _ku selalu pergi cepat-cepat"_

 _"_ _Ngerasa sendirian ya?"_

 _"_ _Gack!"_

 _"_ _U-un! S-sebenarnya iya. Aku… membayangkan jika ibuku tidak memilih Ms. Shion untuk jadi asisten rumah—"_

 _"…_ _dan aku membayangkan jika Kaito selalu tsundere terhadapku dan menolak untuk ikut ke rumahmu"_

 _"_ _H-hei! Aku bisa apa—"_

 _"_ _Hehe, iya Gakupo-kun. Mungkin… hidupku akan terasa begitu kosong… dan sepi"_

 _"…"_

 _"…"_

 _"_ _Jadi kaian janji ya untuk jadi sahabatku! Selamanya!"_

 _"_ _Tidak hanya itu—"_

 _"…_ _kita akan melindungimu juga, Luka-chan"_

 _"_ _Ehehe… makasih ya guys! Aku sayang kalian!"_

 _# # #_

 _"_ _Jadi… kau akan pergi, Luka?"_

 _"…_ _yeah"_

 _"_ _Ngikut bisnis Papa ya…"_

 _"_ _Berarti kau bakal sendirian lagi?"_

 _"_ _P-pasti… tapi aku kan tidak bisa melawan ayah—"_

 _"_ _A-ah~ jangan menangis Luka-chan~"_

 _"…_ _berhati-hatilah"_

 _"_ _Pasti! Gakupo-kun… Kaito-kun… berjanjilah padaku kita akan tetap bersahabat meskipun terpisah jauh!"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja!"_

 _"_ _Yeah"_

* * *

"A-ah! Ittai Gack!" Kaito meringis kesakitan ketika Gakupo berusaha mengobati tangan Kaito yang memar dan berdarah akibat insiden tadi

"Pelankan suaramu" ujar Gakupo tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari tangan Kaito yang sedang ia beri obat merah "Kau bisa saja membangunkan Luka"

Kaito akhirnya menggigit bibir menahan sakit sambil melirik Luka yang tertidur lelap di sofa

"Ini tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak bertindak bodoh" kata Gakupo datar sambil mengambil perban dan mulai membungkus tangan Kaito

"Ya gue mesti gimana!" Kaito bersuara antara berseru dan merintih " _Luka will get hurt and we must hurry to save her!_ "

Gakupo terkekeh kecil lalu melepas tangan Kaito yang sudah ia perban dengan rapi, "Kayaknya kau jadi gampang marah kalau itu ada hubungannya dengan Luka"

"Ya iyalah!" katanya "Dia kan sahabat kita! Kita harus ngelindungin dia!"

Masih dengan senyum yang sama, Gakupo berkata sambil meninju tangan Kaito pelan, "Aku tau, Kaito, aku tau. _But you must at least know your own power before you save someone_ "

" _What do you mean by_ —arghhh! Ittai! Gakupo!"

"Heheh…"

= TO BE CONTINUED =


	3. Chapter 3

Yo minna. Kuudereloid desu. Setelah sekian lama ninggalin fanfic ini dan beralih sebentar ke K-Project akhirnya saya lanjutkan kembali fic persahabatan tapi lemon ini.

Saya baca kritikan dari **Mell Hinaga Kuran** yang mengatakan bahwa chapter 2 bahasanya berbeda dan tidak enak dibaca, bercampur aduk bahasanya dan feelnya lebih dapet. Dan yak kemaren pas saya baca lagi emang gak enak dibaca makanya saya edit ulang /sedikit/. Soal gak detail, gak ada feel, dan beberapa bahasa (terutama Kaito) yang nyampur Indo-Inggris itu saya punya alasan sendiri yang akan terjawab di chapter-chapter yang selanjutnya.

Dan akhirnya saya aplot chapter 3 yang *ehem* full lemon. Gakupo Luka dulu untuk chapter ini. Semoga tak mengecewakan ya.

* * *

 ** _I'M SORRY BUT I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU_**

 ** _A Vocaloid Fanfiction by kuudereloid_**

 _"_ _I'm doing this not only to protect you from them, but I also protect you from Gakupo"_

 _"_ _I won't leave you Luka, I won't let you go. Not… until Kaito go"_

 ** _"_** ** _It's because I'm in love with you…"_**

 **WARNING!**

Rated M for Lemon and other contents that unsuitable for children. Underage or Still Pure please get out. Maybe OOC. Some Typos. Multi Language. EYD hancur, bahasa sehari-hari

 **DISCLAIMER!**

Vocaloid belongs to Yamaha I don't own anything except the story itself

RnR. NO FLAME. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ, **_GET OUT_**

* * *

Pip. Pip. Pip.

Click.

 _"_ _Gack, lo udah balik?"_

"Lagi jalan ke pintu"

 _"_ _Hmm yaudeh. Lu jagain Luka sampe malem ya"_

"Hm?"

 _"_ _Gue ada kuliah sampe malem nih—er… dosen gue ribet. Tapi kuliah sama kerjaan lo udah kelar semua kan?"_

"Udah kok"

 _"_ _Yaudeh. Gue tinggalin semuanya ke elu ya, Gack… ehehe… bye~"_

Click.

# # #

Kriing~!

"Siapa?" Luka yang berada di dapur hanya bisa berseru menanyakan siapa orang dibalik pintu

Kriing~!

"Ya sebentar!" setelah mematikan panggangan, Luka dengan cepat-cepat menuju pintu dan membukakannya "Gakupo-kun! Kupikir siapa…"

"Ngiranya siapa?" tanya Gakupo dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya

"Tamu penting" jawab Luka singkat sambil angkat bahu kemudian kembali ke dapur

"Aku tak penting?" tanya Gakupo lagi, masih sama datarnya sambil dengan santainya menerjang sofa kemudian menyalakan televisi

"Bukan gitu, Gack…" kepala Luka melongok dari dapur

Gakupo melirik Luka sekilas kemudian terkekeh pelan, "Kau masak apa?"

"Kue… tada!" tiba-tiba Luka muncul dengan seloyang kue yang baru saja matang

Baru saja hendak berjalan menghampiri Gakupo, tetapi Luka tersandung karpet dan terjatuh… nyaris kalau Gakupo tidak memiliki refleks yang bagus dan menolongnya dengan cepat. Tubuh Luka di dekapnya dengan satu tangan dan loyang kue itu pun dipegangnya dengan tangan yang lain.

Luka mengedip-ngedipkan mata dengan canggung. Tangannya memeluk tubuh kekar Gakupo dan menatapnya lurus-lurus, begitupun juga Gakupo yang juga menatapnya sama dalamnya.

Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa jantung Luka tak bisa berdenyut dengan normal

" _What are you doing?_ " tanya Gakupo dengan datar kemudian tersenyum jahil "Kau senang kupeluk dan menatapmu seperti itu?"

Wajah Luka langsung merah padam lalu langsung melepaskan Gakupo, "E-enggak! Gak sama sekali!"

Gakupo terkekeh kemudian meletakkan loyang itu di meja, "Bercanda" ujarnya setenang mungkin meskipun di dalam jantungnya sempat melompat juga

Luka hanya mengangguk canggung dan duduk disamping Gakupo. Gakupo dengan ekspresi datar mengambil satu potong kue dan memakannya.

"Hmm…" ia bergumam "Belajar masak darimana?"

"Aku kan memang bisa masak" kata Luka "Dan… resep ini aku pelajari di internet… um… enak kah?"

"Cobalah sendiri"

Gakupo secara tiba-tiba sudah mendorong sepotong kue di depan bibir Luka. Luka membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan dirinya merasakan kue buatannya sendiri

"Hmm enak ya!" ia berseru dengan senang

"Yeap. Memang" kata Gakupo sambil tersenyum tipis dan mengacak-acak rambut pink Luka

Luka bersemu merah lagi. Entah kenapa Gakupo membuatnya malu hari ini, namun ia berusaha menampik pemikiran lainnya dan mencoba menikmati film yang sedang Gakupo tonton. Mereka tenggelam dalam diam setelah itu, hanya terdengar suara film dan kunyahan kue yang sebenarnya begitu samar terdengar.

Lama kelamaan Luka merasa begitu mengantuk, apalagi ia sudah cukup kelelahan dalam mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah hari ini. Tak dalam waktu lama, Luka tertidur dan terjatuh di bahu Gakupo. Gakupo yang sadar akan itu melirik Luka sejenak, kemudian dengan perlahan memindahkan posisi kepala Luka dari bahunya menuju pahanya. Ia berpikir Luka akan lebih nyaman tidur dalam posisi itu.

Namun setelah beberapa saat, Gakupo menyesali keputusannya. Bukan soal Luka. Luka terlihat nyaman dan tersenyum manis dalam mimpinya itu. Ini soal dirinya, dan perasaannya pada Luka yang sudah tumbuh entah sejak kapan dan hasratnya sebagai seorang lelaki.

Iblis dalam dirinya memerintahkannya untuk menerjangnya saat ini juga, menunjukkan betapa kuatnya perasaannya kepada Luka, mengingat ia tidak sefrontal Kaito yang pernah secara terang-terangan bilang pada Luka bahwa ia "menyukainya". Namun malaikat dalam dirinya memerintahkannya untuk memindahkan Luka ke kamar. Karena masih punya akal sehat, Gakupo menuruti perintah sang malaikat. Ia menggendong Luka dan membawanya ke kamar.

Kamarnya yang biasa ia tiduri bertiga bersama Kaito dan Luka entah kenapa memiliki hawa yang berbeda, atau mungkin hanya Gakupo yang merasa begitu. Sesegera mungkin Gakupo membaringkan Luka di atas tempat tidur dan beranjak dari sana. Namun disitulah sang iblis dan malaikat bertengkar

"Paling tidak ciumlah pipinya" kata sang iblis "Masa kau tidak ingin menunjukkan sedikit pun rasa cinta padanya?"

"Jangan. Meskipun hanya cium pipi. Kau sendiri tadi merasa tidak beres dengan dirimu kan?" sang malaikat memperingatkan "Jangan hancurkan semuanya, Gakupo"

"Alah kau berlebihan" kata si iblis "Tidak akan hancur. Toh Kaito belum pulang dan Luka sedang tidur"

Gakupo tak tau lagi apa yang diperdebatkan kedua sisi hatinya itu. Yang jelas dirinya kini melangkah mendekati Luka lagi dan mengambil beberapa helai rambutnya. Ia akan menyerah pada sang iblis? Entahlah

Hidungnya menyentuh rambut Luka yang ada digenggamannya itu. Ia menghirup aroma Luka yang begitu harum untuknya. Perlahan hidungnya naik ke atas, menuju pipi mungil Luka. Ia sempat mengendus pipi Luka dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang sedikit membuat Luka menggeliat di dalam mimpinya.

Gakupo menjauh sesaat, memandang Luka dengan tatapan yang tak bisa diartikan

"Gomen…" ia berkata, nyaris tanpa suara kemudian bibirnya mendarat di pipi Luka, mengecupnya cukup lama kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya lagi dan masih menatap Luka

Namun ternyata semuanya tak berhenti disitu. Gakupo mulai mengecupi semua sudut wajah Luka. Sisi pipi yang lainnya, dahi, hidung, dan yang terakhir di bibir. Cukup lama ia mendaratkan bibirnya disana, membiarkan dirinya merasakan bibir mungil dan hangat Luka, namun tak disangka Luka membuka bibirnya, dan ialah yang pertama kali menyapa bibir Gakupo dengan lidahnya.

Gakupo terkejut dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Luka secepat mungkin. Tetapi ketika ia melakukannya, Luka langsung menahan tangan Gakupo

"Jangan… berhenti…" ujarnya, matanya sedikit terbuka, tampak seperti baru saja bangun tidur, namun ekspresi seperti itulah yang entah kenapa membuat Gakupo menggila

Namun sebisa mungkin Gakupo menahan hasratnya, "Aku tak bisa—"

Tiba-tiba Luka mendorong tengkuk Gakupo dengan tangannya yang lain, membuat mereka berdua kembali berpagutan dalam ciuman. Namun ciuman kali ini berbeda dan lebih panas. Gakupo tak bisa lagi melawan, akal sehatnya kini mulai terbakar oleh hasrat.

Ketika Luka melepaskan bibirnya, Gakupo langsung turun ke leher dan mengecupnya sekilas sebelum ia turun lagi pada buah dada Luka yang masih terbungkus pakaian. Ia menatap Luka sejenak sebagai isyarat, Luka tak membalas apapun dan Gakupo beranggapan Luka sudah memberi izin baginya.

Ia menyibak kaus Luka berikut branya. Pemuda itu memberikan beberapa kecupan di puncak gunung Luka yang entah sejak kapan menegang. Lidahnya sempat bergerilya disana, membuat Luka mendesah dengan pelan sambil menarik rambut panjang Gakupo. Tapi tak dalam waktu yang lama, akal sehatnya kembali menyadarkannya bahwa hal ini tidak patut dilakukan, maka pemuda itu menjauh dan kembali membetulkan pakaian Luka.

Namun Luka kembali menarik rambut Gakupo, "Gack… _please_ …" katanya dengan mata sayu, Gakupo sedikit meragukan apakah Luka benar-benar sadar atau dalam alam mimpi

Gakupo hanya menarik tangan Luka yang berada dirambutnya. Ia menjilat beberapa inci tangannya dan diakhiri dengan kecupan

"Maaf Luka, aku tak bisa" katanya lagi

Dan tiba-tiba pintu kamar terbuka, muncullah Kaito disana

" _What are you doing?_ " tanya Kaito dengan kaku

Tangan Luka langsung melemas dan Gakupo dengan sengaja menjatuhkannya

"Ia tertidur saat menonton dan aku hanya membawanya ke tempat tidur" Gakupo menjawab dengan tenang

Kaito terdiam, matanya menyipit seperti tidak percaya. Gakupo menguap, seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa

"Ini sudah cukup malam, Kaito" Gakupo naik ke tempat tidur " _Let's go to sleep_ "

Kaito, masih dengan ekspresi yang tidak yakin akhirnya meletakkan tasnya dan berkata, " _Okay then_ "

Kemudian cowok itu menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya dan bergegas tidur. Malam itu tampaknya berjalan normal dengan ketiga sahabat itu tidur bersama. Namun faktanya ditengah malam, Gakupo beranjak dari tempat tidur dan pindah ke ruang tamu. Bagaimanapun juga ia merasa bersalah akan perbuatannya pada Luka.

= TO BE CONTINUED =


End file.
